Sex and Sorrow, Love Knows No Boundaries
by Weird Kunoichi
Summary: Story takes place after rescuing Gaara. Gaara and Naruto realizes love for each other. Witnessing this, Sakura grows jealous and resentful, her heart aching for Sasuke. She deserts Konoha and everybody for Sasuke. Gaara/Naruto and Sakura/Sasuke. Read Me!
1. Chapter 1

Sex and Sorrow

By PervyKunoichi aka WeirdKunoichi

And edited by Hanson Lee

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd love to be behind the genius of Naruto, I am not. This is only a fan-based fiction created by me. No profits were made from this. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed, kneeling to stir the contents in the pot above the campfire. She reached over to sprinkle more chopped shitake into the miso broth when Naruto dropped to her side, causing her to drop the entire packet of shitake into the pot. "Sakura!"

"Aya! Damn it baka! Look at what you made me do!" Hurriedly, she tried to ladle the packet out before it sunk to the bottom.

"Never mind that! Gaara needs your help! Hurry!" Naruto cried clearly distraught. He was frantically waving his arms in the direction of the Kazekage's tent in the most comical way. A vein in her forehead almost bursting, she reluctantly pulled the pot from the fire to avoid burning it. Dusting herself off, she let Naruto lead her through the masses of tents occupied by the shinobi's from Suna and Konoha.

"What are you all worked up about? I'm sure Gaara's fine; I've already examined him. You know, there's a lot of cooking to do if everyone's going to eat sufficiently." Naruto just turn and glares at her while continuing through the crowd. Sakura flinched slightly at the sudden malevolence emanating from his aura.

"I think everyone can wait considering the ordeal that Gaara has been put through! Besides, he's definitely not 'Fine' and I don't know what to do." As he said this he looked forward, his glare softening to reveal the worry in his eyes. Then irritation swept across his face again as he looked back at her, "That's why we need your help!"

Sakura looks down 'So much has changed since Sasuke-kun has gone, Naruto simply doesn't care for him as much as he does Gaara. I can see that now . . .'

Within ten seconds, they arrive at the front flap of Gaara's large tent where Kankuro was pacing back and forth. Upon seeing them, he stops abruptly to hold open the flap, motioning for them to enter. At the sound of Gaara's groaning, Naruto rushes them both in. The figure besides Gaara looked up from dabbing the sweat from his brows, Temari scrambles up, allowing them more access to Gaara.

"Thank you for coming so quickly! His temperature is rising and he seems to be in terrible pain." Looking between the both of them, Temari's eyes began to tear up. "I'll be outside, let me know what I can do." And with that she ran out of the tent before she fully loses her composure.

Quickly glancing over Gaara, she sees that he has his eyes shut tightly, his face tight with pain and his hair was matted down with perspiration, clinging to his forehead. Sakura knelt down to Gaara, feeling his forehead to determine how high his temperature had gotten. Her eyes widen, 'Tch! It's approaching 104 degrees!' She turns to Naruto who has taken root besides Gaara, holding his hand to his lips before realizing what he was doing. Almost forgetting what she was going to tell him she recovers.

"Naruto, I have to go grab some supplies, I need to you to quickly strip him to his undergarments." Seeing the surprised look on his face, she explains, "His temperature is rising and we need to get rid of the excess layers in order to stabilize his condition." Understanding the importance of this step, he nods and begins to release the belts of the Kazekage's vest.

Seeing Naruto begin, she clambers out of the tent and runs back to her tent where all her first aid supplies were stored. Grabbing the essentials and stuffing them into her pack, she rushes back to the campfire to grab an empty pot that was intended for another batch of soup and a canteen of water. Running back she goes through the list of causes of fever in her mind.

Back in side the tent, Naruto was peeling away the last layer of clothing before exposing his friend's bare chest. At the feeling of cool air, Gaara gasps, eyes opening slightly at Naruto before closing again breathing heavily. Naruto instantly notices a strange cut that was sort of purplish in color just above his left collarbone. 'Well that can't be good.' He looks around for something to clean it but decides its best if he left it to Sakura who really knows this sort of stuff.

Bustling back into the tent, Sakura brings out the canteen and thrusts it at Naruto. "Here, try to get him to drink as much of this as he can, he's losing too much vital fluids. While you do that, I'll get some things ready." Naruto unscrews the cap and with his left arm sliding under Gaara's shoulders, lifted his upper body slightly to get him to drink. At the sensation of cool water at his lips, he opens them slightly to take a sip. As the water replenishes his parched throat, he opens his eyes to see blazing sapphire eyes gazing into his. Gasping, he chokes on the water slightly before recovering himself. He looks up again smiling a bit from the embarrassment, almost forgetting how horrible his body and head feels. Almost.

Pulse. Instantly his head feels like it's going to burst in flames. "Ngrrraahh!"

"Gaara!" Naruto's cried.

Clutching his head, he feels like he's about to collapse. His body feels drained. 'So this is pain..' He struggles to get upright but fails so he collapses back into Naruto's arms, eyes closed.

Sakura brings a wet cloth to his forehead, "Here, Naruto use this to cool him down. Now, Gaara, if you can understand me, I'm going to use my medical ninjutsu to scan your body for threats." Gaara nods in approval. Upon hearing this Naruto remembers the cut.

"Sakura, when I took his shirt off I noticed he has this strange wound above his collarbone here." He points to the cut on Gaara. Sakura leans in to look closely, 'How did I miss that?'

"Naruto, lay him back down and move over, I need to get closer to treat it." Reluctantly, he lays Gaara down gently and moves aside allowing Sakura to crawl over to his old place.

"Hmm.." She lowers her hand above it using her medical chakra to sense the wound. Drawing to a conclusion, she realizes that the strain of bacteria growth that has penetrated his body was almost an identical resemblance to that of Kankuro's when he was infected with Sasori's poison. "Shit." She realizes that she used the last antidote she bought with her on this mission. The rest were back at the lab in Suna.

"What is it, Sakura? What's wrong with Gaara?" Naruto could almost feel his heart beating against the inside of his chest.

"Naruto, Gaara's been poisoned by the same poison Sasori used on Kankuro. I didn't bring enough antidote with me, the rest are back at the Suna labs. There's not much we can do since the trip here and back will take over five days. The poison kills in three."

Naruto feels wetness on his cheeks; he reached up and sees that his tears have overflowed and are now streaming down his face. "Gaara."

Gaara looks over to him with his own sad eyes. "Naruto."

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Hmm? Review me! Hate me or love me? Let me know! Hehe. Yes, I intentionally made Sakura out to be a little bit of a B. But it's cause I don't like her and I want her to be a villain in this story. Well I like her but not that much, she abuses Naruto too much and this is payback. Sorta. And I dislike Sasuke also, so haha Sakura's coming for you! Sasuke: Fuck you, Jennie! Me: Whatever emo wussy, it's my story so suffer! Mwhahaha! [Pushes Sasuke into closet and locks him up with horny Sakura] Anyways, I do intend for this story to get really smutty sexy sex lemony limey scenes hence, the foresight of rating my story "M". What respectable author just goes and publishes meaningless one shots with her beloved characters? Well unless they're for humor, which I totally dig! Ok talking too much.. So, want me to continue?


	2. Notification! Story halted

Hmmm.. Just not feeling it lately.. Might come back to this later on.. Might not. Maybe I'll revise the plot a bit.. I do want to see Gaara and Naruto together and well happy in so many ways.. So yeah I'll definitely come back to this and redo it a bit.. Not anytime soon though. ^_^

In the meanwhile, I do have my goals set on a yuri fiction. I'm not used to yuri at all but this one pairing has to happen! With whom you ask? I will not reveal so much except that… It indirectly involves Sasuke. And saying that already is too much! And I will also be doing some more Akatsuki fictions… In the near future of course.. ^_^

-Weird Kunoichi


End file.
